


Remedy for a Bad Day

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a bad day.  Soundwave tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy for a Bad Day

To say that Megatron was in a bad mood, was like saying the war that had been raging between the Autobots and the Decepticons for the last four million years was a disagreement. The encounter with the Autobots earlier that day had been a miserable failure, resulting in the loss of what had been their most productive energon mine and nearly a dozen troops. Even Starscream knew to stay out of Megatron's way at this point.

The leader of the Decepticons had blown a hole in the door to the bridge, then handed out orders to keep everyone on the ship busy for the next week before storming off to his private quarters. The relief of everyone onboard was obvious at the temporary absence of their leader. No one wanted to be the next to share the fate of the door.

Soundwave, however, was no stranger to Megatron's temper. He had known him longer than anyone else, before the Decepticons had existed even. He strode to Megatron's quarters without hesitation. A few vehicons he passed in the hallway looked at him as if he was insane when they realized his destination, but quickly vacated the hallway as pressed the buzzer next to Megatron's door.

Soundwave could feel the other's field flare with rage at being disturbed even through the door. If he had been anyone else, he surely would have recoiled in fear. But Soundwave was not afraid of his lord, and he waited calmly.

A moment later, the door slid open. Megatron stood just inside, glaring fire down on whomever had dared to seek him out. Soundwave just looked up at the much taller mech, tilting his helm slightly, requesting entrance.

"What do you want Soundwave," Megatron growled after a moment, not moving out of the way. He didn't bother to make it a question.

Soundwave played back a clip of Starscream he had prepared, "Megatron is upset." When he didn't respond, Soundwave played another clip, "Can I- Come in."

"No."

Soundwave stood his ground, tilting his helm again.

"I'm busy Soundwave," Megatron growled, not that he needed to explain himself to his subordinate.

Soundwave held up a box.

Megatron glanced at it, then glared down at Soundwave. He could order him to leave, or just shut the door, or blast him into the wall. But this was Soundwave. Megatron suppressed a sigh and stepped aside to let him in. "What do you want Soundwave?" he asked again.

Soundwave waited for the door to close behind him before holding the box out and removing the lid.

Megatron raised an eyebrow at him, before peering into the box. Inside where small disks of solidified energon, coated in a metallic powder. "What is this?"

"Energon- Cookies!"

Megatron looked at him, wondering where Soundwave had gotten the second part of that audio clip. Most likely it was from a human broadcast of some sort. He doubted anyone on board the nemesis would ever have need of the word 'cookies.'

His theories where confirmed by the next clip. "Cookies make everything better!" a rather obnoxiously chipper voice said.

If it had been anyone else, any one else in the universe, Megatron would have thrown them out of his quarters in pieces at this point. But this was Soundwave. One of these days, the mech would find the line for things that he could get away with, Megatron thought. "You... made these?" he asked.

Soundwave gave a single nod.

Megatron hesitated. If there was one mech he trusted, it was Soundwave. He didn't believe the other would try to poison him, but he did question exactly what 'energon cookies' might taste like.

Still, Soundwave did have quite a bit of skill when it came to making energon treats. It was something he had done often for his cassettes, back before the exodus. Carefully, he picked up one of the cookies, examining it before taking a small bite. It crumbled in his mouth, quickly melting into a thick, sweet gel. It was good, really good.

But that was irrelevant. He was still upset, and a fancy energon treat certainly wasn't going to change that. Megatron looked back at Soundwave without comment.

Soundwave, however, knew Megatron too well, and he knew his silence meant that he had enjoyed the treat. He smiled under his visor, knowing Megatron wouldn't be able to see it, then walked over to the berth. He stood by it, turning to look back at Megatron expectantly.

Megatron ate the rest of the cookie, then glared back at Soundwave, waiting. When Soundwave made no further move, he walked over to the berth, standing over the smaller mech.

Soundwave was unintimidated. He gestured for Megatron to sit down, and waited until the other did so.

Megatron couldn't figure out the other's intention. The only reason he could think of for leading him to the berth was the obvious. But it was so unlike Soundwave to initiate interface, especially like this. So he went along with it, for curiosity more than anything.

As soon as Megatron sat down, Soundwave placed the box of cookies down on the berth next to him, and walked over to the small closet on the side of the room.

Megatron watched as he pulled a blanket from the top shelf. It was the softest and warmest one he had. He had actually gotten it for the nights Soundwave spend the night with him, as the other mech's lithe frame caused him to get cold easily.

Soundwave brought the blanket over, and draped it around Megatron's shoulders, wrapping it around him. Megatron looked up at him in surprise, well that he had not been expecting, "Soundwave, what-"

Megatron stopped as Soundwave picked up the box of energon cookies and placed it in his lap. He tilted him helm slightly in a way Megatron knew to be a sign of affection, before turning and heading back towards the door.

"Soundwave?" Megatron called to him, just before he reached it. The other turned to look back at him. Megatron hisitated only a moment. "I expect this endeavor won't interfere with your work. I still expect your reports filed by the end of the day."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave played a clip from Knock Out this time, giving a slight bow of his helm before turning back and leaving the room.

The doors shut, leaving Megatron alone again. He picked up another one of the energon cookies. He found that his urges to destroy everything in his path had mlted away, just like the energon, and the warmnth of the blanket was surprisingly plesant.

Megatron scowled at the cookie. Some energon treats and a blanket didn't fix anything that he was upset about. And still, he couldn't deny he felt better. But he refused to admit how well Soundwave's efforts to cheer him up had worked. Although, he supposed that he would be happy to show the other his appreciation later, he thought, taking a bite of the cookie.


End file.
